


One-Shots & Drabbles: Pompous Pep Edition

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Ratings and Warnings vary by chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: A series of (mostly) unconnected short stories for the pairing of Danny x Vlad.





	1. Two of a Kind -M

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are so not intended to depict a realistic or healthy relationship. Use protection. Communicate kinks. If you are an adult, don’t persue a teenager. Ew. If you are under 18, a) why are you here? come back and read this when you are 18 and b) don’t enter a relationship with an adult. Just don’t. These ficlets are not a model for real life by any stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endangered species (Danny x Vlad featuring Alpha/Beta dynamics or mating cycles) One-Shot. Rated M.

After 8 years, Vlad was finally home. Back on earth. He had vowed, floating in the dead of space, that should he ever make it back, things would be different. He would no longer be bent on revenge, nor fixate himself on Maddie. He would lay low. He'd access his hidden stash of money he had phased into the base of the statue of Vincent Lombardi in Green Bay, Wisconsin. After that, he would cut his hair, shave, and live a simple life under an assumed name, never to steal, manipulate, or contact any of the Fenton's ever again.

He lasted all of 5 months.

A creature of habit, Vlad could not bring himself to move outside of Wisconsin. He knew it would safer to live in a state he had no connection to, but his Wisconsinite pride wouldn't let him. He had learned of Danny Phantom's continued exploits completely on accident. The boy was considered an international treasure, with statues of him erected in major cities. Of course he mentioned in the news, even 8 years after he saved the world from destruction. For five months though, Vlad did not actively seek out Danny or any information on Danny.

When he finally couldn't take it anymore, he looked his name up at a computer at a public library. Vlad budgeted himself very carefully these days. He told himself that he just needed to see what Danny was up to so he could avoid him better. He found out that his identity was publicly known as well now. That the Fenton family protected the entire planet from ghosts now, that they had a whole international organization with many members. Once Vlad found a tidbit of information he couldn't stop. He kept following the threads, clicking, learning more and more about the world in his absence. 

Soon, researching the Fenton family became a common thing. It was just keeping up with the news, Vlad rationalized. That wasn't weird, that was a good thing. His reading focused more and more on Daniel than on anyone else. As a public figure, a lot was actually available. The boy even had a Wikipedia page. 

Danny was 23 now, almost 24. He was a ghost diplomat, basically. He acted as a liaison between the ghost zone and human world. He still stopped ghosts that tried to hurt humans, but that didn't happen as much anymore. To tell the truth, protecting the world from ghosts has become old and stale to him. He still wanted to protect people, yes. He believed humanity should be protected. But he no longer felt anything while doing it. Danny  was always in the public eye. Always recognized, always expected to be doing something, helping somebody. To be a good role model for kids. He sometimes felt like he couldn't breath without permission, like he could do nothing just for himself. It was stifling and maddening. 

 

Vlad didn't actually decide to start spying on Daniel. No. He was not going to go any further than the research and reading. Actually seeing the boy would be crossing a line. He could, however, visit one of the statues, right? It was a part of his own history too, of what made him the man he was today. It was an important part of his half-ghost heritage as well. It wasn't weird at all for him to travel all the way to New York City to stare at a sculpture of Danny Phantom, forever frozen at age fifteen. He couldn't go to the one in Amity Park, of course. That would be irresponsible. This was good of him to go to the one in NYC.

Danny's thoughts often found themselves on Vlad. It only made sense. He was the only other half ghost who wasn't his own clone. He had a connection to the man. Danny realized that they could have been close. If Vlad had not wanted to kill his father and marry his mother, he would have welcomed having a mentor teach him about his powers. Someone who understood him in a way even his best friends could not. 

Danny began to ask his dad questions about Vlad's youth, trying to understand who he had been before his life went off course. Jack didn't seem to like to talk about it much. He was the one who refused to let Vlad back into the shuttle. He didn't regret his actions fully, but the knowledge that he had abandoned someone in outer space and may have even killed them took a toll on the normally happy man. Danny would ask his mother as well, and even went to explore Vlad's old lab and mansion when he could. 

Sam and Tucker were both very concerned for him. Sam accused him of being obsessed. He and Sam had mutually broken up shortly after they graduated high school, but remained friends. Sam had moved on, and was in a pretty serious relationship with her girlfriend. Danny hadn't really dated since.

 He had hook-ups every now and then, when the loneliness and the cold became too much to handle. Every so often, Danny found himself all worked up, so desperately turned on and lonely that he would shake. He would go to a night club on occasion, or a certain type of bar, his identity safely hidden in the dim lights. He may have revealed who he was, it's not like everyone knew him well enough to recognize him as Fenton. As long as he was far away from Amity Park, he had nothing to worry about. And he needed to do something to make the pain and the cold go away. Sometimes Danny would even seek someone online. He couldn't deny it for very long that he had a type. Middle aged men. Long hair. A very big bonus if they were wearing a suit. Danny knew what his friends would think it if they knew he was going home with Vlad Masters look-alikes, and he knew every word of it would be right. It didn't matter how many silver daddies he followed to their beds, it never helped. Danny had a hole in his very psyche, in his core. No substitute could ever help.

Vlad knew right away that the dark haired figure staring at him from across the park was Danny. He never had a ghost sense, but his whole chest warmed, his skin practically vibrated. Something in his brain cried out "it's him! It's him!". Judging from the expression in the those blue eyes when they met his, and on the way Danny smiled and rushed over to him, he was going through something similar. When Danny finally reached him, Vlad wrapped his arms around him without a thought, and buried his nose in the hair on top of Daniel's head and sniffed. His scent was intoxicating. It reminded him of brandy, sandalwood, and pigskin leather. 

Danny wasn't sure where he was going. His plan was to head to a club in Chelsea, but he absent mindedly floated about until he realized he was in Bowler's Green. The metallic image of his teenage self was not the only one in the park. An older man. His hair was shorter, his form leaner, but he smelled like stardust and plasma and new beginnings. He smelled like home. Then, their eyes connected, and he Knew it was so. With a smile, and an excited whisper in his brain telling him he had finally found his mate, 

There were no words at this time. They were unneeded. Vlad's lips slid from the crown of Danny's head to his forehead as he tilted. Vlad soon leaned in, capturing those perfect, soft lips with his own rough ones. Vlad sucked Danny's lower lip between his teeth, and heard a sharp intake of breath. Danny snaked his arms around the back of Vlad's neck, and melted into the kiss. Vlad's tongue sought entrance into his mouth, and Danny granted it to to him with a soft moan. 

Again, without words. Vlad seemed to know what he wanted. What he craved, what thy both for some inexplicable reason needed. He picked Danny up bridal style, not breaking the kiss anymore than what was necessarily. 

Danny's eyes slid closed as Vlad picked him up, chapped lips still moving fervently across his own. Danny felt a shift in the energy surrounding him, like the crackle of static electricity in the air after a storm. The scent of the cosmos radiating off this very attractive man intensified, and the teeth that nibbled on his lip, making him groan, were now large fangs. Now, they were moving, floating together. Danny sensed that Plasmius was invisible, and decided to become so as well.

Plasmius carried Daniel back to a vacant hotel room. The two phased through the wall, and landed softly on the bed. Now with Daniel on his back, and Plasmius on top, the kissing once again intensified. He didn't even try to silence the voice in the back of his head, deep in his core. The voice that practically growled that he had finally found his mate, and that he must claim him as his own. 

Danny pushed Vlad's face away a little, and gulped in a fresh breath. He couldn't think. He vaguely recognized that what he was doing was strange, but his body Knew it was right. This man,  Vlad, Plasmius, this was his mate. This man made the pain in his core lessen, if not go away. He heated up the intense cold, quelled the shivers. His skin vibrated, and a voice deep within reassured him that this was right.

Danny smiled as Plasmius stroked his face. "It's you," he whispered. "It's finally you."

Plasmius tenderly cupped Daniel's cheeks, staring into this blue eyes. He had a sudden intense need. He crushed Daniel's lips with his Own, frantically moving them. He lightly sucked his tongue into his mouth, and then bit, drawing a little bit of blood. He scraped his fangs down the length of it, finally releasing it, smacking his lips, tasting the salty red fluid. "I need you."

"I'm right here, Vlad," he said with a glint in his eye.

"No, not you you." Plasmius' voice was husky. "Him." And instantly, Danny knew what he meant, and knew he needed it as well.

Danny locked eyes with and whispered. "I'm going ghost." 

When the rings formed on Daniel's body, when those eyes turned an electric green, that was when something in Plasmius really snapped. Suddenly, he was on him. Lips and teeth on his exposed throat. Hands on his chest, teasing his nipples with his claws through the jumpsuit. Groin grinding into his. Hips hands and lips, all playing a concert in complete harmony, Phantom's body the instrument, and his sweet gasps, moans, and squeals the song. 

Plasmius pulled back, the inner voice protesting. He pulled the zipper of the jumpsuit slowly down, kissing and teasing the flesh underneath as soon as it is exposed. The tan skin was glowing, positively radiant. Those green eyes were closed, his perfect face tense in an attempt to control his volume and body. Vlad never noticed before, but Phantom's eyelashes were white, and a light smattering of green freckles dusted his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Plasmius helped Phantom out of his restricting jump suit, and just gazed at his body in admittance. He was 23 years old, 8 years older than when he last saw him. He was taller, but still shorter than Vlad by one head. His body was still slender, but not bony. He had well-defined muscles on a slender body form, like a gymnast  or a figure skater. Plasmius kissed his way down Phantom's chest, pausing to nip every so often. The noises Phantom made went straight to his groin, he could take it anymore.

"I" nip "need" kiss "you" lick "so" bite "bad." Phantom pleased between Plasmius's mouth's assault. The blue ghost was more than happy to oblige. Smirking, he flipped him over. Phasing his own clothing off, and then kneeling behind, pressing his chest onto his back, rubbing his cock against Phantom's ass.

"Vlad!" Danny was not expecting to feel naked flesh. He did not know what was coming over him, but he was crazed with want. He flipped himself over, his bare chest now against Vlad's. Plasmius was slimmer than he had been 8 years ago. His hair was shorter, and shaggily hung next to his cheeks. It was still black, but streaked with grey. The skin surrounding the blazing blood red eyes was slightly lined, and that strong, long chin covered in scratchy stubble. Especially in ghost form, he simply oozed masculinity and security. 

Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom were two of a kind, and they were meant for each other.


	2. Tease -E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating- E. Phantom Planet didn't happen. Danny is 18 at the time the explicit stuff happens.

Vlad would enjoy tormenting Daniel, and the boy would make his mission to prank and irritate the man right back. Vlad would visit often and deliberately do things to get a rise out of the boy, like insisting he call him ‘Uncy Vlad’, and hitting on Maddie in front of him. 

It was sometime after his 17th birthday when he started to look at Daniel differently. When he started to notice him in that way. How soft his hair looked The way that his hips swung, just a little, when he walked. The way his cute little freckled nose wrinkled with disgust. Vlad found himself making passes at Maddie and bad-mouthing Jack exclusively to see the reaction he would get. Soon enough, it was no longer about his old friends at all. 

A year or so later, Maddie and Jack’s business really began to pick up, and they were often out of state. “We know Danny’s 18 now, but do you think you could just check on him once in a while? Make sure he goes to school, see if he needs anything?” Vlad assured the family he would, if only because it would irritate the boy. Oh, how lovely he was to irritate. 

Vlad had a few relationships in the time after he was released from the hospital, but before the college reunion. He had seen a few men and a couple women, but it was never anything serious. At this point in his life he had been focused on Maddie Fenton for three years, and had given her up for one year, and celibate the entire time. Vlad would try to push his growing attraction for Daniel away, rationalizing that he was just frustrated, pent-up. That would never actually look at Maddie and Jack’s son like that if he was in his right mind. Still, he couldn’t deny that the boy had inherited some of his favorite features of Maddie’s. Her tenacity and loyalty. Her wide hips and firm ass. Some of her facial expressions, like when he would bite his lips and wrinkle his nose when he concentrated. Vlad may have been 45, but he wasn’t dead. At least not all the way. He had certain…needs.

Sometimes, Vlad wondered if Daniel did it on purpose. Sometimes, when Vlad went to check on him, he did it in ghost form. He’d walk in through the ghost shield, and then transform. One time, Daniel went down to greet him fresh from the shower, in only a towel. He had a ghost sense, he must have known it was Vlad, what other ghost could have made it inside? Other times, it seemed as though Daniel was giving him bedroom eyes, or suggestively eating one of those Froot-Loop cereal bars. He would excuse himself, and walk past Vlad in a tight hallway, rubbing his ass against his crotch as he did so. There was no other explanation for that. He could turn intangible! Daniel must have been teasing him. The question was, why, and would anything ever come from it?

Vlad knew that Daniel would sneak out sometimes to hookup with other boys. He had seen in during his observation, but never felt the need to tell Jack or Maddie about it. He kept his secret about being Danny Phantom for this long, and he didn’t see the point in divulging his other apparent secret. That, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hide that he was jealous. That he wanted to be the one Daniel wrapped those strong legs around. He would spend his nights fantasizing about that young creamy body, and the things he would love to do to it. The sounds he would make come from that soft pink mouth. Vlad decided that Daniel was just being a tease, that the flirting was just another way to mess with him, like when he told the GIW to raid his manor, or when he made the walls of his bathroom invisible. That was that.

Yet even the fights that they had as Phantom as Plasmius were now laced with innuendo and ‘accidental’ crotch and butt grabs, mostly on Danny’s part. If it was a plan to get Vlad to fight him less, it was working. He had to avoid him or he was afraid he would just pin him down and be done with it. 

One night, when the Fenton’s were out of town, Vlad became aware of some ghost activity. Phantom was being pursued by the GIW. Vlad watched in the shadows. When one of the men bludgeoned Danny Phantom, and injected him with a substance, he saw red. Vlad left the crumpled body of the GIW operative laying where it fell, and carried Daniel home, where he cared for the boy and tended his wound on the living room couch. 

“Good thing I was there, eh Little Badger?”  
Danny shrugged. “Eh, I would’ve gotten out of it.”  
Vlad chuckled. “How?”

“I don’t know, Vlad. Somehow.Maybe it was a good thing you were there.” He bit his lip. “Vlad… do you think you could stay with me?” It was probably the closest he had been to being caught in a long time, and Vlad could tell he was rattled, even if he didn’t want to admit it. “Please?”

“Of course. You know, your mother always asks me to check in on you when she is gone.” 

“My mother?” Danny wrinkled his nose. “Way to kill the mood.”  
Was he really flirting at a time like this? Maybe it was some sort of coping mechanism. Vlad practically owed it to the poor, traumatized boy to play along, right?  
“Oh, so there was a mood, now, Little Badger?” he purred, placing his hand on Danny’s knee. 

Danny placed his hand even higher, on Vlad’s thigh. “There is now, you” he said, leaning forward and whispering into Vlad’s ear, “crazed-up,” he touched just the tip of his tongue to Vlad’s ear, tracing it, “froot-loop.” He blew a soft stream of his icy breath into Vlad’s ear, making him shudder. 

Vlad moaned a little, quietly, before coming to his senses. “Daniel! We shouldn’t be doing this. This is very inappropriate.” He moved away.

“Says the man who used to hit on a married woman, fights a teenage boy, and over-shadowed a whole town to make them vote for him in an election. Besides, I’m eighteen years old, and I know you want me too.”

Before Vlad could respond, Danny crawled into his lap, and pressed his lips against Vlad’s, kissing him deeply. He tangled his fingers tightly into his silver hair, and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Vlad kissed him back, lips firm, and tongue probing. He rested one hand on the small of Daniel’s back. Finally, he broke the embrace and climbed off. He took Vlad’s hand, and led him to his bedroom. He pushed Vlad onto the bed, straddling his body. He ground against his clothed erection. “This is the first time I’ve done something like this with an older man.” Danny kept grinding, and occasionally swooped his hand to the space between them, and cupped and stroked both of their bulges. 

“Daniel!” Vlad hissed. “You are being such a naughty boy” Danny responded to this accusation by smirking, and slowly taking off his shirt. “You shouldn’t tease me.” Vlad warned. “I may lose control.”

“Good.” said Danny, wiggling his ass. “Control is boring.”

Vlad sat up, and pulled Danny into his lap, laying him back a little so he could look at his face. He then reached his finger down to his his chest, and began flicking at one of Danny’s nipples, and then pinching and pulling at it, making him cry out. “This is what you get for being so naughty. This is your punishment for all of that filthy teasing you’ve been subjecting me to.” He put his mouth on one of his nipples, nibbling it a little, before using his tongue to swirl around it, and then flick at the peak. Vlad lay Danny out on the bed, and resumed licking and sucking a slow path down his chest. “You are so naughty. You think you are so clever, don’t you? Teasing me, rubbing against me. Giving me those looks, licking your lips. You just think this is some kind of game, do you?”

“Mmmm no, sir.” Danny managed to get out, arching his back from the pleasure he was receiving. “ ‘s not a game. I think you are so sexy, with your long hair, and your suits, and the way you always say my name.”

“Daniel...” His tone was a warning.  
“Yes! Just like that.” As he’d been talking, Danny had pushed his own pants partially down, and had pulled his cock so it was sticking out of the fly of his boxers. He was slowly stroking himself. “Tell me what my teasing does to you.”

“You give me such naughty thoughts, Daniel.” He pulled Danny’s pants the rest of the way off, leaving his boxers on. “You make me feel like a dirty old man.” Vlad began massaging the inside of Danny’s thighs, watching as he played with himself. “Every time I see you bite those perfect, sexy lips, I can’t help but picture them around me. Daniel.” Vlad unbuttoned his own pants, and pulled his cock out as well, and began stroking it. “When I saw you after your shower, I wanted to tear that towel off of you, and lick you dry myself. You dirty tease.” Danny bit his lip, and increased his tempo a little bit. The sight made Vlad grunt a little, and he increased the speed of his hand as well. “When you bend over to pick something up, and you point that cute little butt of yours, I just want to slam into you, Daniel. You make me want you so badly, Daniel.”

Danny’s eye’s were screwed tight at this point, his back twisting and arching, his breath coming in short, squeaky pants. His hand on his shaft moving furiously, squeezing up and down the shaft, thumb rubbing over the head, using the pre-cum that was know freely leaking as lubricant, coating his length with it in his quest to cum. He was so very close to release, Vlad could tell. Still wanking himself, Vlad began to pinch Daniel’s nipples again with his free hand. Danny squirmed, and screamed, his eyes flying open and glowing green as he came, hard, all over his own chest and neck. Vlad used both of his hands now to pump out his own orgasm, the sight and sound before him being plenty enough arousing to send him over the edge, adding his own sticky fluids to the mess that was already running down Danny’s sides in rivets and pooling on the bed, soaking the blanket. Vlad briefly wondered if his eyes had turned red as he came.  
“That is what you get for being such a little tease.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of sleeping, I wrote a 2k word mutual masturbation fic. oops.


	3. Confessions of a Call-Girl -M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I did sweet, I did smutty, get ready for skeevy
> 
> Rated M. Adult/minor sex happens, but it's not described explicitly. Original characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is told from the POV of an original character sex-worker.

In the mid 2000's, I was a 35 year old divorced mother of 3. I needed the cash. I responded to an ad asking for classy, educated women. I had a manager who would handle the whole thing. She would set up the 'dates' and provide a car for me, and after I was done, she was the one who would give me the cash, never the client. 

I did pretty well. Most of my clients were well-off business men, but nobody you've ever heard of. 

I had one high-profile client. He was one of the richest men in the country, a business man and politician. I'll call him 'Mister M.'

My manager told me that Mr. M was looking for a very particular type, and I fit the bill. I was in my late 30's at the time. I had the wide hips and ample bust of a woman who has given birth 3 times, violet eyes, and long, auburn hair. I was instructed to get a hair cut first, one of those soccer-mom below the ear bob deals. The money was good, and I figured there were worse kinks in the world, so I got it done. 

Mister M was charming, handsome, and extremely doting. He was into the whole 'girlfriend experience' thing, there was a lot of cuddling, gifts, and loving sex in the missionary position. He quickly became one of my regulars. It was all very vanilla and sweet at first. During one of the early sessions, Mister M asked if he may start calling me 'Maddie.' That was not my stage name, but it wasn't my real name either, and the money was fantastic and Mister M never gave me a reason to not trust him before, so I went with it. 

Then his requests began to get a little stranger. Soon, he wanted to act out a scene where I left my husband for him. The sex itself was a gentle and loving as ever, but he wanted me to tell him that he was better then my husband. 

After a while, I stopped being called for appointments. I wasn't sure why. When I mentioned it to my manager, I was told that it was confidential information. 

Several months later, I received a call from an unknown number on my personal landline. At the home where I raise my children. When I picked up, I recognized the voice on the other end. His words were as charming as ever, but his tone was cold. He apologized for not calling sooner, and for finding another lover. I tried to keep my voice casual as I told him not to worry about it. Mr. M then told me that he had an offer for me. I thanked him and told him that was not needed. His tone became dark, and he insisted that that I meet his new friend for some fun, and that he would pay me five times the usual amount. I started to consider it at this point, despite the red flags. Then, he called me by real, full name, and told me that he would send a car to my home address after my kids left for school. He used the full names of my children and the name of their school. 

Like I said, Mister M had money. He had connections. Before I could tell him yes, he hung up.

When I arrived to the mansion, he greeted me in a cool, professional tone, using the name I call  
myself when seeing clients. It was almost like any other session, if not for the glint of madness in his eye. He explained to me that he wanted to act out a fantasy of his. I was to give him and the other escort a 10 minute head start before walking in, watching for a while, and then joining. He pointed out the bedroom door. He handed me clothes to wear and a pair of scissors, and directed me to the bathroom. I cut my hair into the chin length bob with bangs he likes so much, and put on the blue jumpsuit he had given me. told myself I would just have the three-way with this other woman, take the money, move far away with my kids, and then never do a single escort job ever again. I was spooked that he had gotten my home number and address. 

I waited the remainder of the 10 minutes. I quietly swung open the bedroom. The other escort that was busy being pounded into the mattress, the one I thought I was told to call Danni, was not a woman at all. The boy was slender with pale skin and dark hair, and he was young. Really young. When I say he was a boy, what I mean is that I would put him at 16 at the absolute oldest. There was no way he was legal. I was at the at the door with what I'm sure was a look of genuine shock and horror. I was not comfortable with this. My eldest child was 17, and I can say with confidence he was older than this panting adolescent on Mr. M's bed. 

Mr M. looked up at me and grinned, a wild, mad thing. He then spoke to the boy in a foreign language. This boy didn't even speak English. I saw the red flags and heard the warning bells. Then, the boy spoke to me, told me the words in his thick accent, word that Mr. M must have told him to say, words he must have rehearsed with him. Words that informed of the true premise of this sick scene. 

"Mom, this is not what it looks like."

Ill. I felt so ill. This was the fantasy of one of the richest men in America? Of the mayor of a small town in the mid-west? To bed a woman and her teenaged son? For the three of them to have sex together? I wish could tell you I ran away. I wish I could say I called the police. That I stayed with the boy, offered him comfort as the police questioned us, and helped him find a better way to get a job or citizenship or whatever he was promised. 

My family was threatened. Mr. M was beyond powerful. What else could I do? Besides the boy could have been 18. Sure.

True to my plan, I took the money, grabbed my kids, and left my old life far behind as soon as I could. 

I still wake up in fear from time to time, but it isn't for myself. I've come to terms with myself, and what type of person I must be. The fear is for my children and for that dark haired boy. My fear is for Maddie and for her son, both of whom I pray to god only exist in the dark, twisted mind of Mister Vladimir Masters.


	4. Bloodletting -E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating -E  
> Entry warnings: Vampire AU, rape/non-con, sexual content, violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really wanted to make a vampire AU fic

"Are you sure they are going to let us in? The sign says 21 and over." Tucker wasn't really into the club scene, he was only here because his friends Sam and Danny dragged him. 

"It's fine." Danny insisted. "Just watch." The trio walked up to the entrance. The club was held in a building that was normally a pastry shop. On Friday and Saturday nights, the building was transformed into a nightclub. The bouncer was a muscular man, with a tattoo of a flaming skull on his bald scalp. He had turned away a teen aged boy with green hair and a Jolly Roger tee shirt, but when he saw Danny and his friends, he let the three of them in.

"He didn't even card us! I know I'm a mature, sexy stud who can use my looks to get whatever I want," joked Tucker, "but, no offense, Danny, you kind of  look 14." 

The three of them were, in actuality, were 19 years old. They all were attending the same college. Tucker and Sam had gone to high school together, but they had just met Danny earlier that year. They got along really well, and he was quickly accepted into their fold. 

"I guess I'm just full of surprises." Danny was about 5 foot 7, with unkempt black hair and striking blue eyes. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a tight black racer back tank top, and a pair of white leather boots. "And it helps that  the guy who owns it is a friend of my dad's."

When they stepped inside, the scent of patchouli and the white curls of fog machine steam greeted them. The lights were dim and flickering wall sconces. A minor key synth beat flitted through the air, a dramatic male vocalist dully crooned about being alone. Most of the other patrons were wearing black, there was a lot of leather and Victorian influenced clothing as well. 

"Hey you could have warned me." Tucker didn't have to shout to be heard over the understated music, just enunciate. "I stick out like a sore thumb over here." Sam was into goth fashion as it was, so she fit in, but Tucker had on olive cargo shorts, a red beret, and a video game tee shirt. "At least my shirt is for Doom. That kind of fits, right?" 

"Don't worry about it." Danny assured him offhandedly, "They are accepting of all types around here." He was distracted, looking around. Then his eyes found what he was looking for, and he stepped up to Sam, initiating a dance. 

Sam always got the feeling that Danny was interested in her, with the way that he would stare at her with intense eyes, and the tone that his voice would take when he spoke to her sometimes. He was a nice enough kid, and they had deep conversations about life and death and the stars in the sky, but she couldn't get over the fact that he was so young looking for his age. 

Tonight was somehow different. Tonight, she saw him in those tight black clothes that revealed muscle definition under that pale skin she wasn't aware he had. Tonight, Danny was confident, twisting and swaying his almost girlish but toned hips to the dark musical styling is of the late Ian Curtis, his emerald eyes sparking in the simulated torchlight. Tonight, Danny just looked so mature. So sexy. 

Sam may have favored short skirts, but she wasn't easy. In fact, she had only gone all the way with one boyfriend before, and they had been dating for 5 months before she let him try anything at all. But that wasn't tonight. Tonight was different, and Danny was Danny. So when his lip curled into a lascivious smirk that matched the gleam in his commanding green eyes, Sam didn't think twice before following him down a stone corridor and allowing him to pin her against the cool wall. 

Tucker was busy chatting up a blonde woman in a medieval style dress. He wouldn't miss her for a while. Besides, Danny was her friend, she could trust him. He was so sweet, she thought, as she lifted her neck, giving him the access to lick and nibble his way down the side of her throat. She felt a sharp pain, and began to push and protest. Danny pulled his fangs off of Sam’s throat and locked his green eyes with her violet ones.. “I thought your eyes were blue?” she managed to weakly choke out. “Shhhh, Shhhh,” Danny attempted to soothe his prey with hushed sounds and a hand rubbing her back, much like one would calm a colicky infant. Sam continued to struggle, the haze lifting from her violet eye. Danny could feel the hum of the scream that was rising the throat beneath his grip. Masters wouldn’t like it, but this girl was too headstrong, and he would need to take another approach to subdue her. Danny forcibly pinned Sam’s against the wall with his inhuman strength..He pushed his groin against her thigh, and began to grind himself against her struggling body. Never breaking eye contact, he snaked the other hand under Sam’s tank top, and began to flick and pinch at one of her nipples. Now that he had more sexual energy to charge his powers, he easily subdued the girl once again. Danny bent his mouth over the wound on Sam’s throat, when his mealtime was interrupt by a band of crackling pink energy that wrapped itself around him and pushed him to the other side of the narrow corridor.

A tall man stepped out of the shadows.He wore a black suit, with a blood red shirt underneath that was visible at the collar and cuffs. He had a narrow abdomen and waist, with a broad chest and shoulders. There appeared to be some sort of a tattoo across his collarbones, but it was obscured by his shirt. He appeared to be in his early 40’s. His face had mature Slavic features, and his long white hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

 

“Tsk, tsk, Daniel.” The man’s voice was a rich baritone. “You know I do not permit this sort of conduct.” Sam was still dazed, but her mind was coming back. She rubbed her sore wrist and stuttered a thank you to her mysterious savior. This earned her a peal of arrogant laughter from the older man. “She is thanking me, is she?” The man’s eyes turned red, as he compelled the young woman to tell the truth. “Do you know who I am?”

Sam spoke words that were true, but ripped from her throat against her will. “You are the owner of the pastry shop and nightclub. You are a friend of Danny’s dad.” The tremble in her voice betrayed how terrified she actually was.

Another round of harsh laughter echoed the hall. “Is that how you would put it? I suppose I was friends with the man. Best of kin, even. Before I ripped his fat throat out and turned his wife and son.”

Vlad relished the look of horrorified realization that passed over the goth girl’s face. 

“So no, girl, no need to thank me. As for you, Daniel. I must say, I’m very disappointment in you, my dear boy.” He walked up to the still-bound young man, and tipped his chin up with a finger. “I could not care less where you get your blood, but remember,’ Vlad licked Sam’s blood off the corner of Danny’s mouth,. “I’m to be your only source of sexual energy.”

Sam’s mouth remained willed shut, but her eyes flicked back and forth wildly between the two. Vlad then released Danny’s bonds. He fell immeditaly to his knees. “It was the only way, her will was too strong. I made a miscalculation It won’t happen again.”  
“Yes.” said Vlad, “ She is of the Merkabah Mystic bloodline. Very watered-down and adulterated, of course, but the magic is still there. Oh and Daniel?” Vlad paused to share kiss with the boy. “Be sure that it doesn’t. Now enjoy your meal. I’ll be awaiting you in our bedchambers.” The man stalked out, leaving Danny and a now un-tongue-tied Sam in the hall. 

Sam touched Danny’s cheek. “You poor thing. You were so young when it happened. It wasn’t your fault what happened”

“I’ve been 14 for the last 130 years.” 

“We can runaway, I can help you escape him,” Sam vowed. “My Bubbe can help you.”

Danny gently grabbed the hand that was resting on his cheek and kissed her fingertips. “Oh, Sam,” Danny sighed, running his fingers across her collarbone, scooping up some of the blood that pooled up and begun to thicken there, “You are almost as dense as my idiotic father was when I convinced him follow me into the root cellar where Vlad was waiting. He never understood our love, either.” Sam’s last memory before she completed faded away was the flashing green eyes of a man who had long been living only half of a life.


	5. Secret in Plain Sight -M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry rating- M.  
> Sexual themes. Rape/non-con. Under age. (Neither is detailed explicitly, but it happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA: who got Swagger Bishie in my Pompous Pep?

Danny Fenton was laughing so hard that his began to tear up. He wiped them on his sleeve, and looked at his boyfriend trying his very hardest to keep himself contained. “You said you wouldn’t laugh.” Dash was so cute when was grumpy.   
“I know. I just…Mr. Lancer? You had a crush on Mr. Lancer? Seriously?” Danny and Dash may have been in college now, and just recently started dating, but they had gone to high school together. The 20 year old ginned playfully. “Although, now that you mention it, he did kind of look like George Clooney.” He faked a swoon, and Dash caught him. “I know, right?”

“You didn’t actually, like, do anything with him though, right?” Danny asked. His tone wasn’t playful, but it wasn’t envious either.  
“What the hell, Fenton? Why would you ask me something like that?” Dash only reverted to calling his boyfriend by his last name when he was upset.

Danny bowed his head, shrinking away from the blond man. “I’m sorry Dash. Forget I even said anything.” His tone was downright timid. It was so unsual, so un-Danny like. Even when Dash used to genuinely bully Danny, he would get sass back. His voice mellowed out, and he backed off.   
“Okay, now you've got me worried, Danny. What’s going on?” Dash’s voice was soft, his eyes tender.

“It’s nothing, Dash.” His eyes never left the floor. Dash knew his boyfriend well enough by now, and dropped the topic. For the moment.  
A couple weeks later, Danny and Dash ran into a man on campus. Based on his interactions with Dash, Danny got the feeling he was an ex-lover. When Danny brought it up while they were hanging out in their dorm, Dash confirmed it. “He was my roommate freshmen year. We never actually dated, but we…yeah. Not full-on sex, but…yeah. He was the first guy I ever did anything with.” Danny’s eyes got that look in them again. Not anger, not jealously. Just kind of far away? Sad.”How about you?” Danny looked up, startled out of his thoughts. “What?”  
“I said, who was the first guy you did anything with? You have a roommate who liked staring at your morning wood too?”  
“What? No.” Danny wracked his mind, trying to come up with something to say, something to placate his curious boyfriend without actually telling the truth. “ It was Tucker.” Danny prayed that when they saw him during Christmas break, Dash would keep his big mouth shut.   
“Foley? No flipping way.”  
“Yup. We used to cuddle all the time.” It wasn’t exactly a lie.  
“And then help each other with your morning wood?”

“No! Gross, Dash, not everyone is like you and your weird old roommate. Tucker was always just a friend.” Oops.

Dash was just having fun, but his boyfriend looked genuinely terrified at his own slip-up, and now Dash was scared again. “Look, you really don’t have to say anything if yiu don’t want to, but I know something is wrong, and I’m worried about you.” His blue eyes were warm. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on with you.”

It was another two weeks before he told him. The two had been going steady for four months, and Danny told Dash that he was ready to take the relationship further. To make love. Things had been so well, the two were making out, and things were getting pretty heavy, when suddenly Danny burst into tears. Dash gave Danny some space, and let him put his pants back on. He gave him a glass of water, and just sat next to him on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing one of his hands. “It’s okay, Danny. I’m here. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”  
Danny looked at Dash with his bright blue eyes. “I’m sorry, Dash.” He hiccupped. “I really want to take this next step with you. I… love you.”  
“I love you too, Danny.” This wasn’t the first time they said it, but Dash had never heard Danny’s tone sound so fragile, so broken before.

“Remember when you asked me who the man I did anything with was?” Dash nodded, his stomach beginning to tighten. “And remember when you were talking about Lancer, and I asked you if he ever tried anything?” Dash was too numb to nod, he just grunted in reply. “Um, do you remember when I told you my parents were old friends with the mayor?” Dash clenched his teeth and locked his arms. He couldn’t blow up. Not when Danny was so broken. When Danny need him. But dammit, he was going to kill that man. Danny sobbed and lay his head on Dash’s broad shoulder. “I was only 16 years old, Dash, 16 years old.” He kept crying.   
“Did you tell anybody?” Dash was going to kill that pervy old man.  
“No! I tried to tell my parents he was crazy, but they didn’t listen to me! They…they even let him sleep in my room when his mansion was being fumigated. Oh, god, Dash.” He continued to cry.   
“Danny, that’s rape.” The word was a poison, spat from his tongue. “it’s not you’re fault.”  
“You don’t get it, Dash. I fought him at first, but then I actually enjoyed it. I would ask him for it, and he would tell me he loved me…”

Dash pulled away to look at his boyfriend. “You were 16 years old. It was not your fault.” Dash sat there, holding Danny and stroking his back. He was going to borrow some ghost hunting weapons and freaking murder Vlad Plasmius. Half-ghost or not, nobody should be able to get away with something like that. His boyfriend may be Danny Phantom, but sometimes, even heroes need protecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys. I double pinky-promise the next entry will be consensual and smutty.
> 
> Also: I take requests, so please give me a prompt or suggestion.   
> It can be a specific scenario, a line of dialogue, an AU idea, or even tell me if you want me to continue one of the shorts with another part.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	6. Tease prt 2 -E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry rating - E  
> Warnings: explicit sexual content. Continuation of 'Tease', as requested by a user on FFNET.

Vlad knocked on the apartment door. No reply. He pulled the piece of paper out that he had written Daniel's address on when he had been given it over the phone. He was at the correct unit. Unless he had written it down wrong? It was moments like these where Vlad regretted that he quit spying on the Fenton's two years ago. Well not really, but it would have been handy to know where Daniel actually lived. He knocked again. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." 

When the door finally did open, Vlad's almost forgot to breath. Daniel had certainly changed since the last time he had seen him. He stood about 5 foot 11. His raven hair was longer now, loose and just dusting his shoulders. He was shirtless, and Vlad could see the purple and red scars crisscrossing the otherwise lily white flesh. He wore a pair of black jeans, no shoes or socks, and a huge grin that Vlad compulsively returned. 

"You actually came! I knew you would. Come in!"

"You finally wore me down." Vlad stepped inside the young man's tiny kitchen. 

Danny frowned, but his voice remained light and teasing. "You say that like you don't feel it to. Like you don't want me like I want you." 

"Of course I want you, Daniel. Every ghostly molecule in my being has been wanting you since you were seventeen." Vlad put his hand on Danny's chest, hesitating like he was touching a stove top that may or may not be hot. "That's the problem."

Danny put his hand on top of Vlad's and looked in his eyes. "It didn't seem like you had a problem with it that day you saved me from the GIW. When you kissed me, when you watched me. When you touched yourself." His eyes grew shiny with the remembrance of a past pain. "At least not until you left me all alone." 

Vlad wrenched his hand from the man's grip. "I never should have done that Daniel."

"Never should have done what? The kissing or the touching or the leaving?"

"...Daniel..." Their faces were still so close. He could feel the icy breath, smell his scent. 

"You left me all alone that day, Vlad." His voice was a whisper. "I waited until I was 18. I know you wanted it just as badly as I did. Why did you leave?" 

"I already told you. It's inappropriate." Vlad returned his hands to Danny's chest, tracing the muscles that lie beneath the cool alabaster skin. "And I won't be able to control myself."

They two shared a heated glance, once of mutual need and attraction. There was a spark of green, a flash of red. And then the clashing of lips, the rustling of a suit being hurriedly pulled off. The zip and slid of a pair of jeans. The whoosh of silk boxers being dropped. Danny guiding Vlad to his full-sized bed, which was in the living room/bedroom/ kitchen of the tiny studio apartment, their lips not once unlocking. Vlad turning Danny around, Vlad taking control of the kiss, before finally pushing his lover onto the bed. 

Danny laying flat on his back, his knees up. Vlad soon followed, crashing on top of him, straddling his middle with his own knees hugging either side of Danny's body. He bent down, and continued the kiss. He ground his lips into Daniel's, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, and then pulling back a little to scrape his teeth along his lips. This became a pattern which repeated a few times, before Danny grew impatient. 

He gripped Vlad by the hair, holding his face still. He then entered with his own tongue, prodding at Vlad's before sucking it into his mouth. He pulled back a little, taking the muscle with him before thrusting back into it. The parallel was not lost on Vlad, who immediately snarled and began moving his hips, rutting his groin against Danny's. 

Danny mewled like a cat, and moved one of his hands to Vlad's back, squeezing and clawing at his tanned flesh. Danny wrapped his leg's around Vlad's waist and arched his back, desperately trying to increase the friction. 

Vlad tried to pull away, but Danny locked his ankles together and wouldn't budge. Vlad phased out of his grip, causing Danny to whimper in disappointment, and and put his feet back of the bed. Vlad grinned, and began to message the insides of Danny's thighs. He remembered from the last time two years ago that this was one of his hot spots. He continued to knead the taunt, sensitive flesh for some time, enjoying the soft noises of appreciation that came from Danny's throat. 

Vlad decided he had been patient enough, and dove down, wrapping his lips around Danny's growing member. Danny let out a yelp at the contact, and then swore when Vlad pulled completely away. In truth, Vlad was simply re-adjusting his leg. It had been pinned under his body at a weird angle. But when heard his Daniel tell him to hurry the fuck and stop being a tease, well, that plan quickly changed. 

"A tease, Daniel?" His voice was full of lust and amusement. "I'm being a tease, am I?" Danny groaned. He knew he was in for it now. Vlad began to massage the creased of flesh, where inner thigh met groin. He used his thumbs, alternating between a firm and light touch. He kept creeping his fingers closer on occasion, dipping his face, feigning like he was going to do more, before retreating with a smirk. 

"My, my Daniel. Someone is feeling needy." 

“Vlad…” his voice was a whine.

”One would almost think that you hadn’t been touched at all since the last time we had fun.”

This caused Danny to sit up. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you. You old fruit-loop.” Danny grabbed Vlad’s hand and guided it to where he wanted to be touched. “You would just love to hear that I spent the last two years as alone as I was when you walked out of my life.” His hand on top of Vlad’s, he began to move them together, pumping and sliding up his own shaft. “You wish. I had other lovers, Vlad. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m a very attractive young man.” He put an emphasis on the word ‘young’ that could be interpreted as offensive. Vlad saw it as a challenge, and he was up to the task. Pushing Danny’s hand out of the way, he took over the manual stimulation completely.Danny continued talking. “I’ve had plenty of lovers.”

“I’m certain that you have, Little Badger. But none of them were me.” Danny couldn’t even deny that, so he just sighed and leaned into his lover’s touch. 

Vlad broke away, looking for something. When he turned back, he discovered Danny was already holding a condom and a bottle of lube. Danny batted Vlad’s reaching hands away. He opened the condom himself, and placed it on the bulbous head. When he was sure it was on enough to not slip off, Danny placed his mouth over the top of it. Using his hand to keep it steady, Danny slowly rolled the condom on Vlad’s cock, using his mouth. Wordlessly, he flicked open the cap , and squeezed a generous dollop of lube out. Danny applied the stuff to his lover’s pole first, and then to his own entrance.

Vlad lay Danny back onto the bed, and gripped his hips. Both men were facing each other, Danny’s knees slightly bent. Vlad dipped his fingers into the excess lube, and then pressed a tip of a finger against the hole, gently at first. Then Danny began to impatiently thrust his hips. Vlad then plunged the single finger in deep without warning. Danny yelped. “Patience, Daniel.” After he adjusted, Danny began to press again, begging for more, with Vlad gladly provided. He nudged the tip of his cock against Danny, rubbing it against the flesh a few times before pushing In, his strokes hard and deep. Danny kept crying for more, it wasn’t enough. Vlad pulled Danny up, draping his legs over his shoulders and absolutely plowing the young man. He began to weep. “Yes, yes! That’s it, keep going.” Vlad could feel his own release was near. “You are such a little slut, aren’t you Daniel.” Danny’s eyes opened wide in shock. It’s not that he didn’t like being talked to like that, but coming from a man who generally avoided curses, it was extra hot. Of course anything Vlad did was extra hot. He couldn’t really explain exactly what, but Vlad triggered something in his being, something no one else could, for a while now. 

“Yes, I am.” The pounding continued. 

“What are you, Daniel? I can’t hear you.”

“I said,” Vlad’s hand cracked down on Danny’s ass with a slap, “OW! I’m a slut.”

He continued, babbling incoherently as Vlad took him. “I’m such a naughty slut, Vlad. I’m so dirty.”

“I bet you let you just anyone have their way with you, didn’t you Daniel?” He gritted his teeth. He was so close.

“Oh yes, I did. I let anybody who wanted me have me, but none of them were you. I missed you so much, Daddy. I needed you so badly.”

“What did you think of, Daniel? While all those strange men where using your body, filling you up, what was going through that gorgeous head of yours?”

“You, Vlad. I could only think about you.” That was all Vlad needed to finish, thrusting until his seed was completely spent, Danny still thrashing and grinding in an attempt to bring himself completely over. Vlad pulled out quickly, being careful not to spill the contents of the condom, which he removed and twisted off the end, before tossing it in Danny’s bedside trashcan. To help the desperate boy reach his end, Vlad took Danny’s cock in one hand, and slipped three fingers of the other into his ass. Danny gurgled in pleasure, rutting himself firmly into his lover’s think fingers on both ends, before erupting with a long cry. After he calmed down, his back fancily laying flat. Vlad covered them both with a sheet, and wrapped his strong arms around his lover, who had almost immediately fallen asleep, complete, exhausted, and spent. Vlad was not normally the cuddling sort, but for his little tease, for this time, he was willing to make an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to write for only 1,800 words.  
> Let me know any requests, favorite parts, or constructive criticism.


	7. Sense -T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super tiny drabble

“Daniel, you may as well show yourself. I know you are there.”

Silence. There was nothing but finite silence among the wreckage of the tall brick building. 

“I can sense you, Daniel. I know you are safe.”

Vlad was always so good at lying. Especially to himself.


	8. This Bitter Trick of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G. T? Shitty Beauty and the Beast AU ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and the Beast would make such a good AU for Vlad x Danny, but I’m having a hard time writing a full fic for it, so I posted this half assed thing

The creature slammed the cell door shut, and stormed off. Danny waited until he was sure he was gone, and immediately hugged his knees to his chest. He wouldn’t cry. There was no point in that. His mother was safe. That was all that mattered to him right now. He would escape. He had doubt in his mind about that. He was strong willed, resourceful. His may have been sick, but she was a tough lady. As soon as she was better, she would return for him. If she ever got better. Danny choked back a sob as he thought about the possibility of his mother dying, cold and alone. He may cry for his mother, but he would never cry for himself.

``````  
The castle was eerily still. The ghostly servants were quiet. Plasmius would normally have welcomed the break from all the mindless gossip and chatter that his help usually bored him with, but this was different. “Well?” He sneered at one of the ghosts, a haunted suit of armor with a skull helmet. “I know you don’t approve. You might as well tell me what is on your mind.”

Skulker shrunk back a little, not wanting to invoke the master’s wrath. “It’s just that some of us,” he cleared his metal throat, “some of us are wondering exactly what it is you are planning to do here.”

Another ghost, the elderly chef, stepped forward and spoke in a sweet voice. “I have known you since you were a small boy, dearies. I know that you’ve been through a lot, and that sometimes plans change.” The woman’s tone then changed, and she was growling. “What is wrong with you? We need that woman to break the spell!”

“Don’t yo think I know that!” Vlad Plasmius snapped. He turned on his heel and left. He had to go cool down.

Now that they were alone, Skulker finally spoke his mind. “The master has some nerve. I captured the woman for him. It could have been anyone, but he insisted it had to be her to break the spell. I can’t believe he would damn us all just because of that whelp!” 

Thanks to Vlad’s selfish nature, the entire castle had been cursed twenty years ago. The souls of every person who had been employed in the castle before they died would be trapped in a ghostly limb, unable to cross over until Vlad fell in love and was loved in return. 

Most of the ghosts seemed to agree with Skulker and the Lunch Lady, but one of them cut through the commotion with an idea. Her hips swayed, he long hair a dark curtain over her eye. “This could still work.” Desiree had an idea. “This boy could still be what we truly want.”


	9. Faux-Pas -T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T. OC waitress.

Becky had been working at Vinebaldo’s Family Style Italian Restaurant for about three months now. She didn’t want to waitress forever or anything, but she didn’t mind it. She had a few good friends she worked with, and her could get food on a discount. The pay wasn’t that good, though, unless she got tips, and it was kind of tiring to be on her feet all evening.

When she walked up to her next table, she saw something that would surely make her night more interesting. Two men were seated, one was middle-aged and wearing an expensive looking suit. The other was around her age, early twenties, and real cute. She strode up to the table and flashed a smile as she introduced herself. “Just let me know if there is anything I can get for you,” she said, looking directly at the young man with black hair and smiling as she said it. She wiggled her hips a little bit as she walked off. When she returned to take the table’s drink orders, she continued with smiles and the suggestive body language. The young man was friendly, talking and joking back.

“Woah, woah, woah, girl!” Becky’s work friend Sheila caught up to her in the hallway. “Did I just see you flirting with a customer?” Becky shrugged her shoulders and gave a sheepish smile. Sheila continued. “Good for you, girl! I never thought I’d see the day.” Sheila peeped over the corner to get another glance at the two. “That guy is cute! His pops looks pissed though.” She laughed. “Maybe I should go flirt with him. He’s kind of hot for an older guy. Looks loaded too, I wonder what he’s doing here.”

Becky playfully shoved Sheila. “You need to go on a date. You are out of control.” Then she went back to the kitchen, and returned to the table with the brandy old fashion that the older man had order. She placed it on the table, and turned to the black haired young man. “Sure I can’t get anything for you, handsome? Or maybe you just want to come back after my shift, and I’ll buy you a drink?”

The young man looked down and stammered a little bit. He was flustered. Cute. “No thank you. I actually don’t turn twenty one for another month. But thanks.” 

“Oh well. Maybe next month then.”Becky’s gaze turned to the boy’s father. Sheila was right. If he didn’t look pissed before, he certainly did now. He must that been upset that she offered his twenty year old son alcohol. She took the food orders next. The older man told the younger one to order whatever he wanted. The young man spoke to his father. “Uh uh. You paid last time. I’ve got this one.”

Becky had been just having fun, but now she was thinking of giving the man her number. The older man looked irate at being told he was being paid for. Becky leaned in. “Well, I think its sweet that you are taking you father out for dinner.” The young man turned crimson, and buried his face in his hands. The older man glared at her, and then his moth turned up into grin. “Oh, I am not Daniel’s father.”

So his name was Daniel. Nice. But shit, what a faux-pas. Becky blushed too. “I’m sorry, sir, I just thought I could see a family resemblance. You have the same eyes.”

The man just hummed in reply. Becky let the table. She glanced back to see that Daniel was holding the man’s hands and talking to him in what appeared to be a soothing manner. Like he was consoling him about something. Becky hoped it wasn’t something she said. She wouldn’t mind dating a man who was so thoughtful and sweet. She checked on the progress of the meal a few times. Nothing out of the ordinary was said by anyone, just a typical server/customer exchange. She cleared the plates, and then asked if they wanted any dessert. They both ordered coffee. Daniel ordered a hot fudge sundae, and the other ordered a slice of Tiramisu. They would be leaving soon, so it was now or never. “about your birthday…”

Daniel gave the older man a reassuring look, and then wrapped his arm around him and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Look, it’s a nice offer, but I already have plans with my boyfriend.” Becky froze. Boyfriend? She flicked her gaze back and forth between the two men, reading their body language and mentally replaying all the interactions she had seen between them that evening. She groaned internally, finally fully realizing the extent of her faux-pas. 

“I’ll be right back with those desserts!” She babbled, smiling so wide that her red cheeks hurt.

“Sheila, I’m going to need you to bring these desserts to table 12.” She handled her a hot fudge sundae and entire whole tiramisu in a box. “Take it out of my paycheck. Tell them it's on the house.”


	10. My Dad's Friend -E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one has some pretty aggressive hate sex and mild cum-play.
> 
> If that's not your cup of tea, I highly suggest you skip it. I won't be offended. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable (unless they want to feel uncomfortable). 
> 
> No ghost powers AU. Explicit sexual content.

I had been accepted into a work study program. It was very prestigious, but located six hours away from my home. My dad had encouraged me to apply, saying I could stay with his old college friend when I got in. I wasn't as sure as he was of my qualifications, but my Dad's enthusiasm and support convinced me. 

I had almost forgotten I had even applied, when I received word I got in. I was ecstatic for the opportunity, but less so for the living arrangements. I hadn't seen my dad's friend since I was 15. His name was Vlad Masters, and from what I remembered, the dude was a total fruit-loop. He was really into the occult, and would constantly bad mouth my dad and hit on my mom. It was really weird because I'm the only one who seemed to care enough to ever call him out on it. Vlad just laughed and started messing with me, calling me his future step-son and crap like that. So yeah, I wasn't looking forward to that. 

When I arrived in Wisconsin, a car was waiting for me at the airport. The chauffeur was holding up a sign that said "Daniel Masters". I let out a groan. I knew this would be a long 4 months. 

Vlad greeted me at the door. When I was a kid, the house felt like a castle to me. As a 20 year old, I realized that it was just a big, showy house. One of those unoriginal McMansions. I snorted, which Vlad must have mistaken for a flattering noise, because he grinned. "Like what you see, Daniel? I know I do. Please, come in." 

What a fruit-loop. Bragging about his lame-ass house. "Let's just get this over with." 

I didn't really have to see him much, which I was thankful for. Vlad worked at some office job. He was apparently pretty high up in the corporate ladder, but I wasn't impressed. He still had a shitty house and a crap personality. I had my internship and coursework, which kept me busy. I made a couple friends my age, a woman named Sam and a man named Tucker, and would go the local hangouts with them. Still, I would see my host from time to time. I couldn’t deny that the smug asshole was kind of attractive. He was my dad’s age, of course, maybe a little younger, but he was physically fit. His facial features were sharp, his eyes piercing. His hair was prematurely snow white, and was kept pulled back. I’m pretty sure he was of Russian decent, although I never got around to asking. 

One night, I got back kind of late. Vlad had told me to be home by 11pm every night. I was out having fun with my new friends. I didn’t have work the next day, and I was 20, so I figured it wasn’t a big deal. So I pay the cab driver, and watch them drive away. I try to get into that big, stupid house, and it turns out, it’s locked. I try the key that swiped. The asshole didn’t let me have my own key. So anyway, I try the key, and it works for the main knob and the latch, but not for the third lock. That  
morning, there was no third lock. That freaking fruit-loop must have purchased and installed a lock sometime after I left that evening, just to lock me out if I missed curfew. I swore and called Sam, then Tucker. They didn’t pick up. We had all been drinking, that why we took a cab in the first place. They must be sleeping already. Or fucking. Damn, I thought. I just had to sneak in through the window. There was a low one in front of a bush that was open. It was the only one that looked accessible. I hoisted myself up, and got a clear view of the entertainment room. There was a billiards table, stereo, racks full of records and movies, a couch, and a huge flat screen plasma tv. The last two were being used by Vlad. He was sitting on the right side of the three seated couch, which was facing the left wall, where the TV was. I got a side-view of whatever he was doing on the couch. What he was doing was watching a porno on that giant tv and jacking off. I knew I should have just jumped down right away, but I didn’t want to be heard. I was frozen to the spot, just watching. I had already found myself thinking Vlad was attractive for his age, but seeing him like this was entrancing. If I didn’t know any better, I would say it was staged. The lighting and angle was just perfect. The faces he made and the way he stroked was almost like he was putting on a show. The video on the screen was a male-male-female scene. 

After I stumbled off of the bush, I ended up sleeping on the front porch. I woke up with a blanket on me. When I went up to the front door, I discovered that the extra lock was no longer there. It was as if it never was installed in the first place, if not for the tiny screw holes I thought I saw. I may have just been drunk, but Vlad was a total weirdo, so I knew better. Still, the memory of him stroking his big dick on the couch stayed with me. Could he be bi-sexual? It’s not like you have to like dick to enjoy watching a broad getting it from both ends, right? But the men in the video were kissing while they were doing that. That’s not the sort of thing a straight dude would whack off to, is it? I really wouldn’t know, and it’s not something I felt like asking Tucker or one of my straight friends from back home.

That afternoon, Vlad pretended that he had left the key for me the day before, and that there was never a curfew.. He feigned complete ignorance when I called him out on the extra lock. He was just so nutty, that man. He told me I must have just been too drunk. When I asked him if he was going to lecture me about underage drinking, he just told me that it wasn’t his place to care about such things, since he wasn’t my father. I got so mad! He had given me a curfew like a sixteen year old, even if he denied it. But then he told me that he’d rather I drink in the house if I was to drink, since I was his responsibility. He told me that if I wanted to, I could join him for a brandy old fashioned and a movie in the entertainment center. I told him no at first, but Sam and Tucker were doing some couple’s thing, and I was in the mood for a drink, so I figured why the hell not. Besides, I was still thinking about what I had seen in that room the night before. 

When I got int the entertainment room, Vlad was seated on the left side of the couch, drinking a brandy with ice. There was a pitcher and a glass on the coffee table. Vlad told me to pick out a movie. I saw shelves of mostly paranormal documentaries and action films. Near the bottom, there were some porn dvds. At least four of the six titles appeared to be man on man. “Find anything that suits your tastes?” I stood up really quick and almost feel, making that smug asshole laugh. I picked out a spy movie, and pored a very full glass, no ice. I groaned internally when I realized I would either have to sit right next to Vlad, or on the side of the couch he had been sitting on when I saw him jacking off the night before. I settled on the jack-off seat and gulped my drink down. It was the lesser of two evils. It’s not like Vlad knew I knew he had touched himself in that spot. He would know if I was touching knees with him. The choice was obvious. 

I went to bed that night, and I couldn’t help but think of his hard cock, and the way he had been stroking it. Was that the technique he would use if it were me he was touching? I am pan-sexual, and at that point in my life I had only been with two men before, and one woman. I didn’t go much further than receiving a blow job from my first boyfriend. My second boyfriend and I both preferred catching, if you catch my drift, so we would take turns pitching. I wondered what the sex would be like with someone like Vlad. I still hated that prick, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t be at least a little attracted to him.

I was too distracted and horny to sleep. I decided to take a cold shower. The bathroom door swung open as I stepped into the hallway. Vlad stepped out of the room, stark naked and dripping wet. “What the hell, Vlad?”

“Forgive me, I am not used to having guests over.” He smirked. “Other than your mom.”

“Gah! Really, Vlad? Why do even joke like that? What are you, 12?” I was stressed out, but it’s not like I looked away.

“Jealous, Daniel?”

“What?”

:You’ve been staring.” 

I couldn’t even deny it. “I just wanted to see if your shitty attitude was your way of compensating.”

“And is it?”

“...no.” I admitted.

Then, Vlad asked me if I wanted to touch it. I was kind of drunk, kind of horny, and very curious. “Why the hell not. fruit-loop.” I reached down, savoring the warmth for a moment before moving my hand. Vlad groaned, and cupped my pajama clad ass with one of his rough hands. I had only known the gentle touch of a committed partner before. This rough handling from an attractive man I hated was an unbelievable turn-on. Then, that bastard had to do something, had to ruin the whole thing. He grabbed me by the hair, making my scalp sting. Then he tugged my head up, and he actually had the nerve to kiss me. I slapped him across the face with one hand, and kept pumping with the other. “Don’t fucking kiss me.” I stopped touching him. “I still hate your guts. You can still fuck me though.”

Vlad gave a quick, rough kiss on the mouth. To show me who was boss, I imagine. Then he dragged me to his bedroom. His giant bedroom had a canopy-covered king mattress sized memory foam bed. I took my own pants off and draped myself over the edge of the bed. “This way I don’t have to see your face.” I told him. Vlad grabbed my hips. I didn’t hear with pants come off, and wondered what he was playing at. I felt a dry finger rub up and down my crack.  
“Get this straight, Daniel. If I wanted to see your face, I would see your face. I’d make you look me in the eye and beg me for more. No, my boy, I think prefer this view just fine.”

I felt Vlad’s finger lift away, and then his hot breath on my bottom. He began to lick my asshole, swirling his tongue, pushing the tip of it. He pressed one finger into me. “Hey watch it old man, that hurts! Don’t you have some lube or something?” But he just chuckled and spit, right on my ass. I know it sounds fucked up, but something about the way he did that was just really, really hot. He began to fuck me with two of his fingers, sawing in and out. When things got dry, he would just spit on me again. “I hate you so much.”  
“What was that, Daniel?”

“ I need you inside me.”

“That’s what I thought.”

I kept my eyes closed tight, bracing myself for what I had asked for, for what I knew was about to come. His thrusts were quick and rough, fitting of the aggression that had always been present between us. There was no tenderness or consideration in his movements, this was all about lust, about dominance, and as much as I hate to admit it, it was something I had been craving from the man. I reached a hand underneath and began to touch myself, only for Vlad to yank my hand away. The inconsiderate jerk didn’t even replace it with his own.  
“No touching. You don’t deserve it.” The words were hissed into my ear.

It suited our dynamic perfectly. It was as though the harsh pummeling, and degrading words were a natural step after years of verbal digs and passive-aggressive pranks.

I felt Vlad’s body collapse on my back, his breath increasing into erratic puffs, groans escaping his lips. I knew the bastard was close to blowing his load. The thought of him getting his before I got mine, of his seed filling up my body, suddenly made me re-think the situation a little bit. In other words, it pissed me off. I rolled myself sharply to the side, disengaging. It seemed I wasn’t quite quick enough, as he had already started to cum, I could see the vile stuff dribbling out, the pressure no doubt greatly decreased by my actions. I walked right up to the old fruit-loop, and looked him square in the eyes, which were full of shock, not yet morphing into anger.

“You don’t deserve it.” I scooped up some of the mess that had run down his leg as I gave him a soft kiss. I giggled and pulled away as soon as he tried to deepen it. “At least not yet.” I smeared my semen coated fingers against his lips, giving them a tiny peck before leaving the room. 

As I took my shower, the adrenalin rush started to wear off, and I was in shock, but I didn’t regret the new turn our rivalry had taken. It was a heck of a way to let off some steam, and I would even let the man cum next time, provided that I was able to first. I realized that this whole staying at my Dad’s best friend’s house thing could definitely work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice that this collection is now marked as complete. TBH I'll probably add more as come up with them, but I'm trying to find the motivation to work on My Best Friend's Boyfriend again, so I figure eliminating any obligation to continue this fic may help.


	11. Like Froot  - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I discovered the song 'Froot' by Marina & the Diamonds while I was writing Sugar Cookies! and I knew that I had to write a strip club au where Danny teases Vlad to that song.
> 
> Rated M. Danny is maybe 21 here? Slight canon divergence- Phantom Planet never happened, & it wasn't *Maddie* that Vlad was crushing after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it turns out that writing exotic dancing is like really really hard for me, but I had this idea for a long time now, and I did my best.

‘This is what I’ve been reduced to,’ Vlad thought, bitterly. 

He was sitting, a brandy old fashion in one hand, the other resting on the arm of his chair. Music he didn’t recognize played, and colored lights flashed as the men on the stage danced. Vlad had decided to let go of his feelings for his old friend. He had made a conscious decision to move on. By some lapse of judgment he had thought that going to a strip club was a wise way to do that.  
All it did was make him feel pathetic and miserable,

Vlad was about to leave. A new song had started, something upbeat and unfamiliar electropop.

Xxxxxx  
Danny was in the dressing area, getting ready for his shift. He had one leg into a pair of black tear-away pants, when his co-worker came by and gave him a pinch on the butt, causing him to lose balance and fall over. “Elliot! You asshole!” 

“Oh come on, you know you love me.” The two men had known each other back in Caspar High, but it wasn’t until they both started working at the same club just outside of Detroit that the two formed a friendship. 

“Well, that is up for debate, Gregor.”

Elliot ignored him. “Anyways, guess who I saw in the crowd tonight? Here’s a hint, he’s a tall, handsome silver daddy with lots of dough.”

“Hmmm let me think,” said Danny, “Is it George Clooney?”

“Pffft you wish. It’s the old mayor from Amity Park. It’s always the politicians, right? In places like this”

Danny choked on his spit. Elliot slapped his friend on the back. “You okay buddy?” Danny regained his composure.

“Yeah, it’s just that I know the guy. He was a friend of my parents. Sort of.”  
“Did you know he was gay?”

Danny glanced away. Elliot smirked. “You totally did him, didn’t you? What a ho.”

“What? N-n-n-o” Danny sputtered. “It’s just, and you have to promise that this doesn't leave the room, because I don’t want people talking about it, but he kind of sort of used to constantly hit on my dad.” Danny didn’t include the part where Vlad tried to murder his mom, or the part about them being half-ghosts, and enemies when he was in high school.

Elliot of course erupted into laughter. “Seriously? That is like the best thing I’ve heard all night. That’s hilarious.” Then he wiped his eyes and calmed down. “But seriously though, if you want me to cover your dances until he leaves, just say the word. I’m not sharing the tips though.“ 

Danny grinned mischievously. “This could actually be fun. Just dance this next song, so I can make a last minute song change.” He had an idea.  
Xxxxxx

Colorful spotlights strobed, as the music pumped through the air. A black patent leather clad figure cut through the machine-created fog.  
I've seen seasons come and go………From winter sun to summer snow  
……This ain't my first time at the rodeo

The fetching figure was little more than a shadow, precise figure indeterminable through the fog and dizzying moving lights. The man softly rolling his hips, making his way towards the crowd, slowly and seductively. He had shoulder length black hair, and was wearing a black domino mask that was patterned with the specks and swirls of the galaxy. His shoulders and chest had body paint in a similar pattern, silver and purple flecks and swirls. He was young, Vlad could tell that much, his bare torso was willowy though toned, those shoulders not broad enough to be a grown man’s. 

Nature ain’t a fruit machine…She’s gotta keep her credits clean  
Good things come to those who wait….

Speaking of those shoulders, the man paused to toss his soft dark hair over one of them, glancing towards Vlad as he did so. 

But I ain’t in a patient phase

Holy shit, he did more than glance. Those icy blues eyes locked with his, and Vlad couldn’t look away. Any remaining thought he had of leaving the club fled him. There was no mistake about it, the dancer was staring directly and intensely at him. He had stopped, Vlad realized with disappointment. He was about ten feet away, but Vlad wanted at better look at boy, he needed a dance from him. To feel his heat, see the muscles move under his skin. Why was this magnificent creature no longer advancing?

 

xxxx  
Danny smirked. He definitely had the froot-loop’s attention now. He doubted he knew it was him yet, and intended to keep it that was for the moment. His right arm reached out, finger wrapping around the metal pole that was installed there. This was the first pole dance of the night, most of the dancers were of the floor or lap sort . Danny was good at what he did, and he enjoyed it. Tonight, he thought, eye’s flicking up Vlad’s tense with anticipation body, he would enjoy it even more than usual.

Xxxxx  
Things were certainly getting more interesting. Pole dancing wasn’t something that you usually see males do, it wasn’t something that Vlad had seen or thought about before, but that made it even more exciting. 

It’s summer time and I hang on the vine  
They’re gonna make me into sweet red wine

Danny walked around the pole, letting it glide under his palm. He crossed his legs, knowing the white stiletto boots he was wearing made them look fantastic. 

 

Then the boy leaned back, one hand on the pole, the other reaching down and ..tearing the specially made pants away, in one smooth motion. 

Hanging around like a fruit on a tree  
Waiting to be picked, come on cut me free

 

The men in the crowd whooped, and Vlad couldn’t help but feel a twinge of possessiveness. At the tops of the boy’s long, toned legs were a pair of tight metalic breifs, in that same galaxy swirl pattern. What was with this sultry dancer and outer space? What was with Vlad?

The music picked up, and so did the boy’s motions. 

Come on fill your cup up  
Looking for some good luck

 

His hips pumped a couple of times, making love to the pole.

Good luck, good luck to you

 

Smirking again, bright eyes staring straight into Vlad’s though that eye mask. 

 

Leaning back, he tossed his hair, those eyes still not leaving Vlad’s. The boy reached up, hoisting his body up into the air, onto the pole. 

 

His feet left the ground. 

Hanging like a fruit…Ready to be juiced

The crowd went nuts as he gracefully spun about, ankles carefully crossed and dark hair swinging. 

Living la dolce vita  
Life couldn’t get much sweeter

The whole male pole dancer thing, as well as the space theme, may have been a bit of a novelty, but damn. The guy knew what he was doing.

Don’t you give me a reason….That it’s not the right season

Babe, I love you a lot

 

But did he know what he was doing to Vlad? How he couldn’t stop picturing those strong legs wrapped around him? 

I’ll give you all I’ve got, the boy mouthed the words.

 

It almost seemed as though he was teasing Vlad specifically. ‘Well of course he is targeting you, you idiot,’ the self-deprecating voice in the back of his head snarled. A voice that he often heard, and imagined was Plasmius, always critical of his weak human half.

‘He is a dancer, and he knows you have money.’ The voice had a point.

Yeah, you know that it’s true

 

Vlad realized, watching as the boy freaking went upside down and spread his legs wide open in the air, he didn’t care. He would gladly open his wallet for this star-studded creature. Gladly. 

I’ve been saving all my summers for you …I’ve been saving all my summers for you

Absolutely intoxicating.

Like froot… 

The lyric and the playful gleam from the blue eyes behind the mask caused Vlad some alarm. 

Like froot

It couldn’t be. It couldn’t be him.

 

The dancer dropped to floor, landing on splayed legs. 

Baby, I am plump and ripe

 

Any disturbing thoughts that had been there left, in favor of visions of that sight being on Vlad’s mattress instead of the club floor. 

I’m pinker than shepherd’s delight…. Sweet like honeysuckle late at night

 

He rolled onto all floors, that tight round ass pointing in the air, doing things-

Leave it too long I’ll go rot…Like an apple you forgot  
Birds and worms will come for me…The cycle of life is complete

 

-doing things to Vlad’s mind. Then, bless him, the young man began to crawl. Yes, he began to crawl towards Vlad. He could feel the blood in his ears, pumping along to the electric beat. 

I’m your carnal flower, I’m your bloody rose….Pick my petals off and make my heart explode…

Soon the boy was at his feet. He blinked those eyes, and ran a pink tongue over his bottom lip, before slowly rolling up to stand.

I’m your deadly nightshade, I’m your cherry tree…You’re my one true love, I’m your destiny

 

Vlad’s breath caught. Not only was this gorgeous young thing undulating not even a full arm’s length away, but at this distance there was no longer any denying  
it. 

Come on fill your cup up…Looking for some good luck…Good luck, good luck to you

 

It may have been a few years, but those eyes, that figure- the dark hair. This boy bore a very very strong resemblance to Danny Fenton. ‘To Jack’s son,’ his inner Plasmius corrected. 

Autumn, I’ll be gone..Birds will sing their mourning song

That was probably it. Vlad went to a club to escape his thoughts of Jack, so his mind was merely drawing the connections it craved.

Since there was no way even his obsessed mind could possibly envision this lithe beauty as the much larger Jack, the thoughts had instead turned to the more slender-bodied and younger son. Except, Vlad thought, still entranced by the youth who was now turned away from him, ass dipping closer and closer his lap with every passing moment, except he knew he wasn’t crazy. 

Despite what Daniel thought. Despite the name that Daniel called him.

The dancer was facing Vlad again. He pulled his chair forward, with an almost super human strength…no… and bent low over him. He raked his fingertips down Vlad’s suited arms. His hips never stopped moving. When one of those hands left to settle itself on his chest, Vlad took the opportunity to stuff an obscene amount of cash in the boy’s waistband, as well as the spare key card to his hotel room.

Yeah you know that it’s true…I’ve been saving all my summers for you

 

The dancer bit his lip and guided Vlad’s hand to the corner of the mask. Breath hitching, blood pounding, Vlad ran his finger along the bottom seam of the smooth plastic before holding his breath and slowly lifting it up. 

"Daniel?" 

…Like froot-oot-oot-oot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe i'll rewrite it if and when I get any better at writing stuff like this. I just really liked the idea, so I wrote it anyway.
> 
> if you haven't heard the song, it's  
> ['Froot' by Marina & the Diamonds](https://youtu.be/WZzcY7ASQno)
> 
>  
> 
> For male pole dancer reference, I watched videos of [Steven Retchless](https://www.youtube.com/user/StevenRetchless)


	12. Foot Massage - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I re-watched Torrent of Terror, and was reminded that Danny asking Vlad for a foot massage... is completely canon.
> 
> So this happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a heads up: Takes place during the third season episode Torrent of Terror.  
> Turn back or skip if you don’t want to read any shippy content in which Danny is under 18.

Danny leaned back, slowly rocking the chair. Vlad had just finished paying for the arcade games that Danny had inadvertently destroyed. Vlad shut the door after he had sent the man who had delivered the water-damaged cabinets away. 

Danny tried to think of what else he could get Vlad to do for him. Danny already had Vlad make him a sandwich and ice cream. 

“This has been a great time, Uncy Vlad.”

Danny actually did have fun with Vlad at the video game convention. It was an unexpected bonus that Vlad’s reputation had taken another hit while at it. 

“I really must tie my emotions to the weather more often.”

What next, what next…

Danny didn’t know how much time they had left, so he better make it something quick. What could he ask of Vlad that was simple, enjoyable, and utterly humiliating?

“And I’m really looking forward to that foot massage.”

Foot massage? Vlad could feel his heart pound, and the anxiety start to rise. 

Up until Daniel started being a sore loser, the virtual gaming was fun. It had reminded him of better times. Of going to the arcade with Jack and a pocket full of quarters.

Making a lunch for Daniel had been slightly humiliating. The actual act of making putting together a sandwich and scooping ice cream had been easy.

But this…

“Anything for you, my boy. Keeping you calm and happy is my motto, after all.”

Danny leaned back on the rocking chair. “Good, because my dogs are absolutely barking.”

Vlad fetched a step stool that was used for reaching upper-shelf books in the study. Danny propped his feet up on it, and stared at Vlad. It looked like he was waiting for something.

“Go ahead, it’s not like my socks and shoes are going to take themselves off.”

Vlad gulped. He kneeled down and began to slowly remove the red converse. He untied each lace, and then pulled off the shoes.

Vlad was uncomfortable. 

This brought him back to another old memory. When they were in college, Maddie had once innocently asked Vlad for a foot rub. Vlad wasn’t a virgin. He had been with women and men both before and after that moment. But that foot massage was the most intimate he had ever been with Maddie. For that reason, the moment was forever archived (and nightly replayed) as the single most erotic moment of his life. 

Of course Daniel had no way of knowing that. 

Vlad used only his index finger and thumb to peel off the white socks. He stared at the pale feet, sucking in a breath. He had to mentally prepare, to formulate a plan of attack.

Vlad grabbed Danny’s left foot at the heel, and began to rub it hard. 

“Um, ow!”  
A small whirlwind formed, blowing loose papers around.

“ Don’t you have any lotion or anything? And be gentle.”

With a grunt, Vlad went to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face. It was just Daniel. He could do this. Eyes on the prize. He just needed to keep the boy happy for a little longer. He grabbed a bottle of hand cream from the counter by the sink, and headed back.

Vlad once again dropped to his knees in front of the step stool. He held out his hands, and Daniel gave him his right foot. Vlad gently turned it to the side, inside arch facing up. He squeezed a dollop of cream onto it. Danny flinched a little, but didn’t say anything. 

A firm thumb rubbed the lotion in. Vlad started at the middle of the foot, working his way down to the heel, and then back up to the toes. Danny let out a quiet hum of approval. Vlad kept it up, rubbing back down to the heel, and then up again to toe. When Vlad looked up, he saw that Danny’s eyes were closed, and his head had fallen back.

Vlad switched sides, giving Danny’s left foot the same treatment. Danny let out a groan when Vlad pressed his thumb into the arch, so he began to focus on that. Vlad squeezed the cream onto his palms, and rubbed them together to heat it up. Vlad once again took Daniel’s foot, and set back to work. Heel to toe, toe to heel. Concentrate on the arch. Press a thumb into it. Dig in a little. Use the pads on the fingers, dance them across the top of Maddie’s feet. Make her let out a loud moan…

A moan.  
Daniel had moaned. Vlad snapped back to reality. Danny’s legs had parted slightly, as well as his lips. His cheeks were slightly flushed. A warmth filled the room, and Vlad was reminded of an ocean breeze. 

Danny opened his eyes. The two locked gaze for an awkward moment, before the sky out the window turned dark. A green figure with red eyes appeared. Vortex. Just in time, too.


	13. Til I Come Undone

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

The tall, suited man smirked.

“Language, Daniel.”

“Language?” Danny snorted. “After all that you’ve done to me, all that you’ve put me through, you have the nerve to nit-pick at me about my language?”

 

Danny crouched down, an uttered “I’m going ghost!” passing his lips.

 

Vlad just stood there. He held a hand up. “Please my boy, there is no need for theatrics.”

 

Phantom was having none of that. He held a glowing fist back behind his head. 

 

“And why not? Give me one good reason I shouldn’t turn you into a smoking green crater right now?”

 

“First of all, don’t kid yourself, Daniel. We both know I’m way too experienced for that.” The double meaning in those words just fueled Danny’s rage.

 

“I could still send you into a world of hurt.” And it still wouldn’t compare to the pain you caused me

 

“Second of all,” Vlad continued, completly ignoring Phantom’s threat, “you love me.”

Danny’s fist flew. Vlad grabbed him by the wrist before it could connect. Not letting go, he made the transition into Plasmius. 

Plasmius leaned in close, hot breath on Phantom’s face. “Foolish boy.”

Phantom’s next punch did not miss it’s target. 

“And whose fault is that, Plasmius?” He was screaming. “You made me love you!” Punch after punch, and despite his words, Plasmius did little but defend himself against them. “I gave everything to you! I lost the support of two of the three people who ever really cared about me!”   
They were in air now, above Amity Park. 

“The sad part is, that I really thought that you were the one! Back when we first met, you told me that all you ever wanted was love, and when I gave it to you, you turned around and stomped on it!”

A drip of ectoplasm ran down Plasmius’s face. 

 

“I gave you my heart and my soul. I sacrifice my reputation, my friends- I gave you my virginity-” 

 

Phantom looked down, and realized that their fight had gained them an audience. 

 

“Why are you even here, Plasmius?” Danny hated how hopeful his voice sounded.

 

“I simply wanted to give you an apology. I believe I owe you at least that much.”

 

“Yeah.” Phantom growled, lowering them down. “At least”

 

With a sad look in his eye, Phantom flew away. Plasmius soon left, disappearing from view in a blink.

 

On the ground, Jack Fenton nudged his daughter. “Well, would you look at that! A lover’s quarrel between Danny Phantom and the Wisconsin Ghost! Wait until I tell Vladdie!”

 

Jazz ran inside. She knew Danny had been acting strange, that he had had some kind of a fall-out with Sam and Tucker. But this- she couldn't deal with this right now.

 

“Jazzy-Pants? Where’d you go?”


	14. Callboy

“So…” Danny arched a brow. “I was told you requested a ‘ slender young man with black hair and blue eyes?”

Vlad Masters internally both cursed and praised his luck. This was a compromising situation at best, but he wasn’t going to let Daniel have the upper hand here.  
“I… was merely coming to talk some sense into you, my boy.”

“Oh, really? See, I don’t buy that. You didn’t have to go through all this if you just wanted to chat.” Danny slid an intangible hand into Vlad’s pants pocket, making the man tense up. He pulled out a foil strip of condoms, and turned the package over in his hands. 

Butter biscuits! He was caught. He said the first thing he could think of. “Does your mother know you are here?”

“No. Do you really want me to tell her?”

Danny slid a hand onto Vlad’s burning thigh. The older man gulped.

“That’s what I thought.”


	15. What in the Name of 'Lolita' is Going on Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something for the ship Lance Lancer (Mr. Lancer x Lance Thunder), and I wanted to write a scenario where an outsider picks up on the sketchiness of Danny and Vlad's interactions, especially in Eye for an Eye.  
> The title of the drabble is a reference the book Lolita by Vladimir Nobokov, which is about a man who is involved with his landlady's underage daughter, as well as Mr. Lancer's book title exclamations.

“Okay, what’s the occasion?”

“Do I need a reason to make dinner for my favorite cheerleader?”

“Oh, stop, that was a long time ago.” 

Nathaniel Lancer covered his face in mock modesty. He wasn’t complaining that his boyfriend was cooking, it just wasn’t typical. Lance Thunder was much more of a pick up Chinese take-out on his way home from work sort of a man.

“I just… thought it might be nice for you to sit down and enjoy a home-cooked meal that you didn’t have to make.”

It was later now. The pasta and meatballs had been delicious, and the two were now on couch. The tv was on in the background. Nathaniel was grading papers, and Lance was studying him.

“Something has been bothering you, Nath.”

Nathaniel Lancer sighed and took off his reading glasses. He couldn’t even deny it.

“It’s just… It’s one of my students, Lance.”

Mr. Lancer knew many of the students thought he was a hard-ass, but he cared about his kids. He pushed when he thought they needed it, and did his best to be supportive yet firm. 

As a teacher, sometimes he saw and heard things. He considered himself a reasonable intuitive person, and he knew that something was going on with that Fenton kid.

Lance Thunder gave his boyfriend a sympathetic glance. 

“What happened?”

He didn’t personally get it, but he thought it was sweet how much his boyfriend cared for his students, how much he wanted to help.

“I could be wrong, but,” Lancer sucked in a deep breath, and put his stack of papers on his lap. “I think one of my students is in an..abusive environment. A bad situation.”

“Does the school have any protocol for that? Is there anyone you can talk to, any forms you need to fill out?”

“Not exactly.” Lancer sighed. “I could call child protective services. Or the police, if it was really bad. But without proof, I would probably just make things worse. It certainly wouldn’t do a bit of good.”

“Is there anything I can do?” It was offered because he cared, and wanted to help his boyfriend feel better. It was more for peace of mind than function. Lance Thunder wasn’t sure what he could possibly do.

But Mr. Lancer knew.

“You work with investigative journalists.”

“No.”  
“You said you wanted to help.”

“I meant I could cook more, or give you a back massage or something. Provide a listening ear.”

“You’d be doing those things too.”

“No. There is no story in it. They won’t help me. I would be stalking a minor.”

Nathaniel Lancer mulled it over. The thing is, there was a story. If he was right about what was going on, it would make for a huge story. He just didn’t want it to be a huge spectacle. He just wanted to make sure his student, Danny Fenton, was safe. This may be his best chance of insuring that.

“I think one of my students is romantically involved with the mayor.”


	16. Broken Vows, My Love Must Take It’s Dark Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror AU. Blood and gore warning. Plus death warning for Jack. I guess teen? I’m not so good at rating. Not a happy/fluffy thing.

Danny Fenton was 14 years old when his father died.

The man was found in the woods, not too far from RV he and his family had been camping in. The soft tissue of the man’s throat had been torn out. His broken limbs were stretched out to either side, as though he had been sheltering another just moments prior to his brutal evisoration . This theory was further enforced by the discovery of his son by a search and rescue team almost twenty hours later. The youth was covered in mud, blood, and an unknown green substance. Every attempt at questioning was met with the same insistence that he wasn’t there.

Although this seemed quite a suspect thing to say, the boy was never charged. Why would he be? Anyone could see the boy was terrified. Jack Fenton was beloved by Danny, as well as much larger than him. The wounds were undoubtedly the work of a wild animal, although exactly which one the DEA couldn’t say. Bones were crushed. The tears were a perfect match for claws. The police chalked up Danny’s in-cooperation to fear and trauma. The boy was given a quick check up and psychiatric evaluation before being released back to his mother and older sister. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Danny bounced his knee up and down. He absolutely hated flights. Airplanes made him nervous, and to top it off their was a small child behind him. The 19-year-old liked kids, sure, but not when they were kicking the back of his seat. The inflight movie was some computer generated animation movie involving a motel run by monsters. Danny cringed and pulled down a pillow. He couldn’t sleep, but he kept his eye closed the entire flight. 

His mother opened the door for him, welcomed him back with a tight smile. Danny no longer had his own key, his mother had insisted he leave it when he moved out. She would never voice it, but Danny knew she didn’t quite trust him anymore. He left his bags in his old room. His bed was no longer there. The star covered curtains had been replaced with gauzy green ones, and his mother’s laptop was on the desk. Danny sighed. He’d been in college one year and already his mom was moving on. Scrubbing the stain of Danny from what should still be her and husband’s happy home 

Jazz’s flight arrived later that night. It wasn’t every anniversary she came. Not like Danny. But this was number five. Their mother was so happy to see her! Jazz was met with hugs and genuine smiles and a batch of freshly baked cookies. With a huff and a low head, Danny slipped out into the dusky outdoors.

Danny trembled on his walk to the graveyard. It was cold. It was late autumn. His jacket and chunky sweater did not bring the reprieve of the icy wind they should. His boots no longer crunched as made his way up the winding path. Whoever kept grounds had done a superb job of clearing away the autumn leaves. 

There was figure at Jack Fenton’s grave, siloetted against the setting sun. Muttering could be heard as Danny approached. 

“I went to that cafe you used to like near the campus, and you’ll never guess what they are serving now, Jack. Bright orange fudge! You know me, I’m more of a brickle man myself, but bright orange! I had to get it. It reminded me of you.” 

The man stilled, eyes widening as he noticed Danny. 

“It sounds like you knew my dad really well.”

“He was my best friend. Long ago.”

Danny had never seen the man before in his life. He was tall, and the right age. His hair was silver, and fluttered in the slight breeze. A name came to his mind. Spoken in shadow, in hushed tones amongst his parents long ago. 

“You’re Vladdie Masters.” 

The man’s thin lips quirked up briefly, his dark blue eyes haunting and sad. 

“So Jack did speak of me.” 

Danny was about to ask how he knew it wasn’t his mom, but he knew how his some father had been with nicknames. He somehow couldn’t picture his scientist mother referring to a grown man as Vladdie either. 

Danny wanted to ask about that look. There was something in Vlad’s eyes, something secret and hidden. A longing as well, a look he had known only too well from his own reflection, from his school days spent pining over first the unattainable Dash Baxter and later when things with his first boyfriend, Valentino Grey turned sour. 

“You loved my father.”

Vlad nodded solemnly. “With every breath. Until I hated him. And even then...”

Danny somehow didn’t feel awkward at the admission. He offered the still crouching man a hand, pulling him up.

“I know a place. Want to grab some coffee?” 

The years went by. Shared loss turned into sort of friendship. The two would swap stories, share memories. Soon they would discuss other things when they got coffee. Theories on the afterlife, of ghosts at first. Then movies, music. Current events. Hopes and fears. Dreams. 

After three years of stealing coffee dates whenever Danny visited his mom or Vlad went to Florida on business (the first thing, Danny could absolutely confirm happened much more than it did before that day at the graveyard ) they both hardly spoke of Jack at all. It had become something more.

It was Danny who made the first move, planting a shy kiss to the corner of the older man’s mouth. He blushed, almost certain he messed up. Vlad’s look of shock melted into something else, and the passion that followed erased the boy’s doubts.

Vlad had never shown much of an interest in reconnecting with Maddie. Danny supposed he couldn’t really blame him. The few times he took him back there, Maddie had been as disinterested in Danny as ever. Fake smiles and strained pleasantries were all the woman had to offer. 

Vlad moved Danny into his large estate just as soon as he finished his studies. The wedding was shortly after. It was a quick and efficient courthouse affair, all paperwork. Danny ended up in a office, developing ad campaigns for a mobile phone service company. Vlad ran one of the largest dairy providers in the American mid-west, mostly from an administrative position. The nights were less cold with him around. He could almost pretend away the nightmares. 

 

Danny would sit outside on clear nights, his head on his husband’s shoulder as they discussed the stars. 

Vlad knitted Danny a blanket, scarf, and four and a half pairs of gloves. 

The two adopted a small white cat, Madison. After her death, their came a snowy Persian called Maddox. 

It had now there thirteen wedding anniversary. Lace was the traditional gift, and Danny almost choked when he opened the hand-made neglige his almost sixty year old husband had gifted him. 

Danny set the table with a lace cloth and served a home cooked candle lit meal.

“I’m so glad you are in my life.” Later, the two were under the stars. “It’s so weird, how we met, but I like to think it was meant to be.”

Vlad said nothing, just pulled his husband even closer. 

“I think Dad would have approved, though.” 

They had discussed this before, but Vlad avoided mention of Jack in his older age. Danny could see the pain there. Some things just didn’t go away.

“I need to tell you something about my dad.”

“Oh?”

“It’s about the night he died.”

Vlad stiffened. “There is no need to discuss such painful things, my badger.”

“But I need to tell you. I need to tell someone.”

“No.” Danny could hear Vlad’s Heart hammering. 

“I told everyone I wasn’t there when it happened Vlad, but I was.”

“No. Stop.”

“But I was, though.” Danny’s blue eyes shined. He needed to say this, after all this time. “It wasn’t a wild animal, Vlad.”  
“Just stop.” The man was pleading.

“It was a demon, Vlad. Or something. Blue skin, red eyes.”

“No. No. No.”

“I know what I saw, Vlad! I know it sounds unreal, but you worked with my parents, you were close to my dad.”

Vlad was backed away from Danny. He was facing away, doubled over as if in pain.

“Vlad?”

“I told you not to say anything.” Vlad’s voice had changed. Muscles rippled and shifted under his collared shirt. Fabric tore. “I told you that no harm would come to the rest of your family as long as you kept quiet!”

Danny was terrified, but this was his husband. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Blue skinned was peeking out through the tear. “Vlad? What’s going on?”

Vlad finally spun around. To his horror, there stood the creature he had seen in the flesh twenty years ago and in his nightmares ever since. It stood 9 feet tall. The fangs were large and dripping, the eyes burned like coals. Danny abruptly drew his arm back in in revulsion. For just a second, the eyes dulled to cobalt, and Danny saw his husband.

“Little... Badger...” the familiar nickname was twisted, coming from the throat of his father’s killer. 

His vision nearly whited out at the sensation of claws digging into his leg’s flesh, slicing and snapping the tendon running down the back. Teeth sunk into his arm. Blue digits brushed against the gold ring on Danny’s fourth finger, recoiling as though burned.

Tears in his eyes, Danny could only watch as leathery wings spread. The billows of air they made during take off smelled of iron and roses. It made his head spin. Danny ingnored the black spots closing around his vision. to pull out his phone. Jazz. He needed to warn Jazz. After that, he could finally get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still writing these, apparently


End file.
